ninjagospinjitzumastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 10: March of the Oni
Ninjago's tenth season, subtitled March of the Oni premiered as a tv film on April 19, 2019. The season concludes the Oni and Dragon Trilogy and concludes Phase 1 of Ninjago which began in the Pilot season. Cole is the mascot character and intro reader. The eight main characters are the focus characters this season. The Omega serves as the seasons main villain and the Oni serve as the seasons villainous faction. Official Synopsis Teaser: Bringers of doom, darkness, and destruction descend upon NINJAGO, and all hope seems lost. The ninjas must fight off the Oni invasion – but how can they defeat this destructive power and protect the NINJAGO legacy? There isn’t much time left - is this the end of NINJAGO, or will good defeat the powers of evil? Trailer: The Oni are coming … As a demonic darkness descends upon the realm of NINJAGO, the time has come for our heroes to rise again and protect the land that all Masters of Spinjitzu call home. It is a world filled with a rich history and legacy, and it is from here where our ninja heroes must unlock an even greater power to defeat the darkness that is marching towards them. What could these shapeshifting dark forces be, why do they want to destroy NINJAGO, and how can they be defeated? We Are Ninjago: This is our history – and we’re going to fight for it! After years of training in the ancient arts to become Masters of Spinjitzu, after growing as both warriors and family, after protecting the realm from enemy after enemy, the ninja pitch an heroic last-ditch effort against the Bringers of Doom. They are fighting for the NINJAGO world and its rich history, and they are fighting for their legacy – and they will give it their everything. Why? Because they are Powerful. They are Family. They are Ninja!!! Cast Main Cast * Cole - Kirby Morrow * Garmadon - Mark Oliver * Jay - Michael Adamthwaite * Kai - Vincent Tong * Lloyd - Sam Vincent * Nya - Kelly Metzger * The Omega - Zach Leblanc * P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward * Vinny - Vincent Tong * Wu - Paul Dobson * Zane - Brent Miller Guest Cast * Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar * Misako/Faith - Kathleen Barr * Dareth - Alan Marriott Episodes Trvia * The season serves as a 24 episode conclusion to the Oni and Dragon Trilogy. ** The season also serves as a 100 episode conclusion to Phase 1 of Ninjago. * It is the second shortest season ever made succeeding the Pilot episodes * It is currently the last season to have 22 minute episodes * It was the first season to be edited into a tv film. * As confirmed by Tommy Andreasen the Oni were not supposed to be introduced into Ninjago ** However when the writers got the idea for March of the Oni they added in the hints to Season 9 * The Season is dedicated to William Godon-Decoteau who was a major part in the development of Season 5, 6 and 7. * It is the last season to not use the weekend whip since Season 8, as it returns in Season 11. Sets This season has no dedicated sets but it heavily ties in with the Legacy Wave of sets released in early 2019. A mini-figure pack containing The Omega and two Oni's was released alongside March of the Oni making it the only set. * 853866 Accessory Set 2019 (LEGO Store exclusive) Focus Characters Like the previous this season is a team season and it focuses on all eight main characters. * Cole and Lloyd played major roles this season ** Cole was focused on in Episode 97 and Episode 98 with the other eight characters ** Lloyd was focused on in Episode 96 alongside Garmadon and Episode 98 * Garmadon played a main role this season ** He was focused on in Episode 96 alongside Lloyd * Kai played a big role this season ** He was focused on at the end of Episode 97 and Episode 98 * Jay and Nya played mediocre roles this season ** Jay was briefly focused on in Episode 96 and again in Episode 98 ** Nya was focused on in Episode 98 * Zane played a minor role this season, he helped in Episode 98 against the Oni * Wu played a more minor role this season, he did however help with the tornado of creation * P.I.X.A.L. played a minor role this season ** She left Zane in Episode 97 to save Lloyd and Garmadon * Misako made a cameo in Episode 95 and an appearance in Episode 98 * Ronin, Skylor and Karlof made cameos in Episode 98 * Dareth was in Episode 95 and made a cameo in Episode 98 * The Police Commissioner appeared in Episode 95 * Cyrus Borg made cameos in Episodes 95, 96 and 98 * Faith made a cameo in Episode 95 and helped the Ninja beat the Oni in Episode 98. * Firstbourne Dragon made cameos in Episode 95 and 98. * The Dragon Hunters made cameos in Episode 98 * Ruffus Mcalister makes a cameo in Episode 95 * Gayle Gossip is in Episode 96 and 97 * Vinny is in Episode 96 and 97 Antagonists * The Omega serves as the main antagonist * The Oni are the villainous faction